Aliens v Predator Gold
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Aliens v Predator Gold; ---- U.S 28th Mar 2000 Europe 28th Mar 2000 Rerelease date ---- Release date for the game Aliens v Predator Gold; U.S July 2002 Europe July 2002 Rereleased by Sierra, after release of Aliens v Predator 2. Differences from original ---- Official 'Prima' strategy guide. Rebellion voice over on in game characters. Millennium expansion pack. Nine new levels. There new weapons. Improved alien ability. Improved predator ability. In-game save feature. Improved graphics. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Training Realistic Director's Cut Plot ---- Like the 1994 Alien vs Predator game for the Atari Jaguar, Aliens versus Predator Gold offers three separate campaigns, each playable as a separate species: Alien, Predator, or human Colonial Marine. Each player character has different objectives, abilities, and weapons. The single-player campaign presents the player with a conventional series of levels to progress through that are designed around the abilities of each character. Several bonus levels allow each player character access to portions of the missions of the other characters. To allow the Marine and Predator characters to traverse through the areas of the Alien missions, the player is supplied with a jet pack for the marine and a grappling hook for the Predator. Single Player Maps ---- Predator Waterfall Area 52 Vaults Fury 161 Caverns Battle Bonus levels; Invasion Escape Temple Earthbound Tyrargo Alien Temple Escape Ferarco Gateway Earthbound Bonus levels; Invasion Derelict Tyrargo Caverns Fury 161 Marine Derelict Colony Invasion Orbital Tyrargo Hanger Bonus levels; Temple Vaults Ferarco Gateway Waterfall Multiplayer Maps ---- Multiplayer maps; Hanger Derelict Tyrargo Colony Orbital Fury 161 Area 52 Stranded Hive Jockey Trapped Sewer Including nine new multi-player maps; Lab 14 Elevator Hadley’s Hope Subway Compound Leadworks Meat Factory Nostromo Rebellion Office Game modes ---- 10 game modes including; Species War, Co-op, Deathmatch, Survival, Tag. Walkthrough Predators ---- When playing as the Predator the player uses a variety of weapons from the Predator films such as wrist blades, a throwing disc, and shoulder-mounted energy weapons. The Predator is the most durable of the three characters and can survive falls from greater heights than the human. The player can use a cloaking device to become invisible and several different modes of vision to detect enemies, including an infrared vision mode and a mode sensitive to electrical systems. The Predator character's storyline visits three different planets, beginning with the player hunting marines in order to recover a captured Predator ship and its occupant from a human military base. Aliens are accidentally released in the base and the player discovers that the humans have created an Alien/Predator hybrid by implanting the captured Predator with an Alien embryo. The player defeats the hybrid, triggers the facility's self-destruct mechanism, and escapes in the Predator ship. The player next visits Fiorina "Fury" 161, the prison planet that is the setting of Alien 3 (1992), where more Aliens and marines are battled. Finally the player visits a marine-controlled Alien habitat, battling cybernetically-enhanced Aliens, "praetorian" Aliens, and finally the Alien queen. Weapons ---- Grapling hook, plasma pistol, plasma cannon, spear gun, disc and wrist blades. Equipment ---- Medi comp, vision modes (thermal, alien and infrared), zoom and cloaking. Walkthrough Aliens ---- As an Alien the player can explore most of the game's environments freely, even climbing across walls and ceilings. The Alien has no weapons, however, using its claws, tail, and jaws to attack enemies. The screen is distorted into a fisheye lens effect to reflect the Alien's field of view. The player can also use a form of echolocation in dark areas and can detect pheromones to discern human or Predator enemies. The Alien can drop from any height without injury and is the fastest of the three player characters. The storylines of the three player characters are independent of one another. As an Alien the player must defend the Alien hive from human marines, then stow away on an evacuating spacecraft and reach the Marines' ship, the Ferarco. When the Ferarco's self-destruct system is activated, the player must reach the escape shuttle, which takes them to Gateway Station. Here the player explores the station and battles more marines, reaching a ship departing for Earth. Before boarding the ship the player battles two Predators, after which the Alien enters the Earth-bound shuttle. Weapons ---- Claw, tail head bite. Equipment ---- Pounce, Navigate/Hunt Vision. Walkthrough Marines ---- As the Colonial Marine the player uses a number of weapons to combat Aliens and Predators. The marine wears armor for protection and uses an image intensifier and flares to improve visibility in dark areas. When playing as the Colonial Marine, the player begins at a research station on LV-426 built to study the derelict spacecraft where the Nostromo crew first encountered the Alien eggs in the film Alien (1979). Aliens attack and the player must fight their way through the research facility, the derelict ship, and an adjoining colony. Next the player explores the atmosphere processing station and shuts down its cooling valves in order to cause an explosion which will wipe out the Aliens. The player character escapes in a dropship and travels to Odobenus Station in orbit above the planetoid, where they battle more Aliens, Predators, facehuggers, and cybernetically-enhanced Aliens until reaching the spaceship Tyrargo. Aboard the ship the player battles more enemies including an Alien/Predator hybrid and "praetorian" Aliens. The player then battles an Alien queen, defeating it by expelling it through the airlock. Weapons ---- Pulse rifle, shotgun, grenade laucher, grenades (standard, fragmentation, and proximity), pistol, sadar, skeeter, minigun, smart gun and flame thrower. Equipment ---- Flares, motion tracker, jet pack, image intensifier and terminals. Aliens ---- Alien queen, Xenoborg, Praetorian, Predalien. Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Fox Interactive was formed in December 1994 (with the release of The Pagemaster: The Video Game) and was an operating unit of Fox Filmed Entertainment, a News Corporation company. The company published, developed and produced games mainly for titles based on 20th Century Fox film and movie properties. Developers ---- The UK-based computer games super-developer was established in 1992. Their first major successes were Alien Vs Predator on the Atari Jaguar in 1995 and Aliens Vs. Predator on PC in 1999. Rebellion’s approach to game production is focused primarily on cross-platform innovations and product quality. Achievements ---- At the end of each game you are given a list of your achievements; Time elasped. Xenomorph killed. Average speed. Health damage. Armour damage. Head shots. Total shots fired. Accuracy. Preferred weapons. Preferred vision modes. Future Releases ---- PREditor a level editing features tool for creating new maps, Macintosh version of Aliens v Predators Gold will be compatible for multi-player gaming. DLC ---- Rank ---- Reception ---- Similiar to Aliens v Predator orginal with the added new features of Millennium expansion pack, improved graphics and Official 'Prima' strategy guide. References Citations Alien Queen Aliens v Predator Gold Edition Footnotes Check our Podcasts for sound comparables with modern day games and Aliens vs Predator Gold. Category:video games Category:AvP